In typical synchronous optical network (SONET) systems, power level management is performed during the installation of a network, often manually, and then re-optimized with the addition or deletion of connections in the network. By measuring the channel power levels and optical signal-to-noise ratios at different points in the network, power levels at transmitters may be adjusted according to algorithms, improving the performance of the connections with smaller optical signal-to-noise at the cost of those connections with higher optical signal-to-noise. In addition, amplifiers often operate in an automatic level control (ALC) mode to minimize the impact of changes in span power losses. In this mode, changes in one channel's power level can influence another channel's power levels, thus complicating attempts to manage power levels. Because changes in particular power level parameters can affect the settings of other power levels, administrators often employ time consuming, iterative processes to achieve power level balancing.